The Chaos Destined
by Shinigami's Kaizer
Summary: It started with a prophecy that the gardians would not allow to happen. They killed of an entire race of digimon and gave a destined the wrong crests. The balance of light and dark tipps, its the Chaos Destineds job to fix it.
1. Default Chapter

Elf_fox - this is just a handy guide to the two main unknown digimon I will be using.  
  
Naven - She doesn't own digimon, but she does own these two.  
  
Digimon - Wickamon  
  
  
  
Level - Champion  
  
  
  
Digivolutions  
  
Rookie - Feymon  
  
Normal - Sorceressmon  
  
Crest of Wrath - Nightmarmon  
  
Crest of Loyalty - Lupinemon  
  
  
  
1 Attacks  
  
Digivolution Attacks Result  
  
Feymon - Dream dust Causes sleep  
  
Wickamon - Crimson claw Lightning based attack  
  
Fire Ball Fire based attack  
  
Camouflage Caster becomes invisible  
  
Grisly wing Bat based attack  
  
Nightmarmon - Fears vise Darkness based attack  
  
Flame blast Fire based attack  
  
Dark blood Darkness based attack  
  
Nightmare Dream based attack  
  
Lupionmon - Crimson fang Bite based attack  
  
Hunt song Beam based attack  
  
Quick strike Physical attack  
  
Nightshade Dream based attack  
  
Sorceressmon - Invisibility Do I need to say it?  
  
Dark shot Darkness based attack  
  
Night blade Dark sword  
  
Chaos bomb Explosion attack  
  
Digidestined - Unknown at this point in the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Digimon - Seadramon  
  
Level - Champion  
  
2 Digivolutions -  
  
Rookie - Betamon  
  
Normal - Metalseadramon  
  
Crest of Protection- Chaos Omnimon  
  
Crest of Destruction - Diboromon  
  
  
  
Attacks  
  
Digivolution Attack Result  
  
Rookie- Electro-shock Lightning attack  
  
Beta-Bite Bite attack  
  
Champion- Tidal Wave Giant surge of water  
  
Lightning spear Lightning based  
  
  
  
Chaos Omnimon- Dark Transcend Sword Ultimate sword  
  
Supreme Giga Cannon Devastating attack  
  
Dark Conversion Dark ring ability  
  
Diboromon- Inferno Missiles Napalm missiles  
  
Dark Claw Razor sharp swipe  
  
Evil Wave Dark spiral ability  
  
Metalseadramon- River of Power Laser cannon  
  
Jaw crusher Bite  
  
Razor Ram Ramming attack  
  
Digidestined - Audrey 


	2. Prologue 1

1 Elf_fox - Yes, my first AU.  
  
Naven - But you've done AU before.  
  
Elf_fox - No, I did an altered story line, this is my own personal version of what should of happened. Every author does one of these at one point in time.  
  
Naven - Whatever, she doesn't own digimon, but she does own Wickamon and this story line so there.  
  
Elf_fox - And please review I am unsure about this story.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5 Prologue 1  
  
  
  
Historians would later say it started with a mistake, but those who remembered said it started with a forgotten prophecy that wasn't so forgotten.  
  
The prophecy spoke of a digimon, a Wickamon, and one other mon, whose name was unknown, their partners would be the Chaos Destined. They would bring judgment upon the digital world. Survival or destruction would depend upon the choice of one. The Wickamon's destined. The guardians, in fear of this prophecy, sent the Wickamon into extinction and brought forth the digidestined to protect the Digiworld.  
  
Then came the mistake. Several digi eggs were mysteriously diverted from their normal course and ended up on earth. Some died, but a few survived to hatch. By some unknown magic the young took on human forms and were adopted into human families, where they were raised completely ignorant of their true forms and powers.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a normal spring day. The sun was rising; birds were singing, and kids were trudging off to school, a group of three friends in particular. Two girls, and one boy.  
  
The first and taller of the two girls was named Nancy. She was 17, with curly dark walnut hair that ended half an inch below her shoulders; navy blue eyes practically glowed in a pale, plain face. Her eye, truly, were the only note worthy fact about her. It was almost as if some god had made her tall thin form to be as unnoticeable as possible.  
  
The other girl was a sharp contrast, with red blond hair, shapely body, and blue eyes. She was the kind of girl you would expect to see tanning herself on a beach, but she was very pale from to much time spent in front of a computer. Her name was Audrey and she was 17 also.  
  
The boy was very tall, almost six feet, and would most likely to be even taller when he finished growing into his frame. He was 18; his hair was a deep chestnut cut short even though he was trying to grow it out. His eyes were a sharp, bright hazel, and were filled with good humor. His true name is forgotten to all but his friends, but he preferred to be called Kenshin anyway.  
  
It truly started like a normal day, but it would not end as one. 


	3. Prologue 2

1 Prologue 2  
  
  
  
"Alright, settle down class. Yes, that means you three, Kenshin, Nancy Audrey." Nancy smiled at the teacher's fed up tone. The door opened slightly the teacher looked then made a come on movement and her normally threatening tone took on a kinder note. "We have two new students today. Everyone I would like you to welcome Myles and Machs." As the two boys went through the normal new kid's speech Nancy looked the boys over.  
  
Myles was tall, with long blond hair, and very pale skin. Myles' green eyes met hers and she shivered. Something about him hummed, no, radiated from him; and she knew what it was. Power, simple and pure power. It reminded her strongly of the power she felt in herself and in Kenshin, but this time is scared her, for this power was evil.  
  
With a bit of effort she pulled her eyes from Myles, was it her imagination or did he smirk, and looked at Machs. He was taller than Myles, short silver tinted hair, and red eyes! What kind of person had red eyes? She felt the same evil power from him that she felt from Myles, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. He seemed to be glaring at Kenshin.  
  
Nancy turned her head slightly to meet Kenshin's eyes and he nodded, he felt the same thing about these two.  
  
"Alright, now please take a seat and we will continue with the lesson. Um, Myles you take the seat next to Nancy and Machs you can take the seat next to Kenshin. Now, if you had read the chapter that was homework." the teacher's voice droned away as Nancy tried to ignore the boy who was avidly staring at her still smirking. Was it her imagination or was he examining her?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a few days later and the trio was walking around the quad during lunch. Myles and Machs were only a slight annoyance now; they usually just sat at a distance and stared at them. No harm in that Audrey had told them, but she didn't feel the power that came from them, Kenshin even didn't. He just knew there was something about them he didn't like.  
  
"There you two are, we've been looking for you."  
  
The three friends turned to see Myles and Machs staring at them. Myles was smirking triumphantly while Machs just looked bored.  
  
"What do you two want?" Kenshin asked threateningly  
  
Myles' smirk widened. "Nothing much but DARK SLEEP!!!" A dark cloud exploded away from his hand and grew to cover the entire school, the cloud caused every teenager and teacher fell over asleep.  
  
"Audrey!?!" Nancy's eyes widened as Audrey succumbed to the dark magic and collapsed sound asleep.  
  
"What did you do to her, you bastard?!?!?!?!" Kenshin was beyond pissed as he glared at Myles.  
  
"I just made it easier to finish our mission for my Lord Piedmon and now I will free you from your despicable shells. DISPELL!" A white beam shot from his hand and headed strait for the two worried friends.  
  
"Who.?" Nancy started when the power hit her; white light filled her eyes enveloping her form, shattering it.  
  
When the light faded Nancy felt very weird, well not weird exactly, more like she felt weird before and suddenly the weirdness was gone. She looked over at Myles, then looked up at Myles; it was then she noticed she had shrunk. She was now 3 ½ feet tall, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a pale blue wide brimmed hat cast a shadow over her eyes, a grey cloak's collar covered her mouth and the lower part of her nose, her legs were covered by pale blue pants, she wore a white shirt covered by the same pale blue, her feet were sheathed in grey ankle high boots, and in one hand she held a staff.  
  
To say that the now ex-human girl was scared would be an understatement, she was somewhere between shock and terror. She looked over to where Kenshin was only to see a giant sea monster.  
  
"Wha???" She started when Myles's voice, sounding all too smug, caught her attention.  
  
"Well, a Seadramon. He's all yours my friend." Myles and Machs had also changed. Myles was now a tall masked vampire and Machs was a giant robot. Myles looked over at her and his eyes widened in surprise and then he smiled, Nancy couldn't help the cold shiver of fear that ran up her spine "A Wickamon? I thought they were all wiped out. She must be the one prophesized. Hmm, I think I'll take her on." The vampire murmured. He walked over to her and reached out a graceful hand. "My dear, you are scared, you shouldn't be. I released you from your confinement and returned you back to your true form. Oh, but how rude of me, I am Myotismon and," he waved a hand at Machs, "that is Machinedramon."  
  
"Who? Wh-what did you do to us?" Nancy stuttered.  
  
"I told you my dear Wickamon, I freed you. You are a digimon and you must return to the digital world for proper training, you and your friend. Come now, don't fret, I'll take care of you. Will you come?"  
  
She would wonder later if he had used magic to force her choice or if she had chosen out of her own free will, but with one glance at her friend who look just as confused as she did as Machinedramon talked to him, she took Myotismon's hand and whispered "Yes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later the school woke, and realized they had lost an entire hour. The doctor's would come out with no satisfactory reason for the entire school blacking out; fanatics would say aliens had landed at the school. None of it mattered to one girl whose constant question went unanswered.  
  
"Were are Kenshin and Nancy? What happened to them?" Audrey asked her empty room. Sunlight glinted off the tear streaks on her face. She guessed she would never find out, for her parents had decided to move to Japan, to start fresh. She didn't want to go but had no choice and retuned to packing. As she did, she failed to notice the small grey object with a black screen that glowed faintly before being buried by a mountain of cloths and books. 


End file.
